Vampire
Blood drinking immortals are the stories of drunken fools and village idiots... or so the real blood drinkers would like you to believe. Although immortality may be an exaggeration, vampires have an innate ability to extend their own life by taking the lives of others. Their affinity for melee combat paired with the fact that they gain 5% (up to 15% with class-enhancing skills) of the hitpoints they deal in melee damage give them a distinct advantage in close quarters. Although frowned upon by the purists, vampires also have the ablility to gain hitpoings via ranged and pet damage at the same rate. -- In game description Strategy and Builds Vampire is a great choice because every hit made by the vampire heals him. At lower levels the benefit is minimal, but after reaching higher levels vampires are quite dangerous, because they heal a lot with every hit. It is suggested to raise class enhancement and class specialization after reaching level 20, because experience gains from combat are bigger, and the benefit is negligible until then. Lets use an example: An archer who has class enhancement maxed and a bow that does 200 normal damage, will heal 30 every hit, without counting the archer skills such as critical shot and trishot, which shoots 3 arrows at the same time. Suppose that archer gets a trishot and 3 critical hits, for 1000 damage, and 150 healed. A vampire does not need healing gems at higher levels, they heal by themselves. Solo Play When playing solo it is best to dual wield slashing weapons for they can have high damage and high critical hits that can heal you for more. At low levels it is good to use healing gems mostly HoT gems. Once you hit around 30-40 and on average deal damage of around 150+ the use of healing gems are not as much needed. Instead you should use hypergen which increases your health regen in combat by 150% (which you need 20 in green magic) and get 50 in red magic to get sacrigen which triples your health regen in battle. While Hypergen is a green magic aura and sacrigen is red magic it should stack which gives you 450% health regen, and you already have the health return coming from the damage you deal in means of regular combat attacks you can regenerate health faster then they can deal it. In means of leveling i would always have melee being higher then all others in my case right now my account is Lukutiss (pm me if you have questions) and i just rerolled for my boon ran out (yea it happens but im using crushing weapons now) With crushing weapons i have the 25 2h epic crush that hits for over 100 every time and attacks really fast my account now is level 21 and i have 50 melee 1 magic and i am leveling my defense now i can not quite say off my memory what my exact skill level in that is and my regen for now is 1 i will be leveling that last right now my main focus is Melee for I want fast kills and get the most of my boon that i can once i get that to max skill then i will focus on defense then regen last when i am done for defense. Group Play When you play with a group and you are a vampire you should use taunts and aim for sharpended steel and weighted steel aura's for it increases your max damage and allows for your melee haste to be increased by 6% which can be helpful in battle against bosses. Use taunts for it will be neccesary to get the mob to focus at you for you can heal in combat due to your class ability. Other toons can not so they have to rely on gems to heal them so it benefits the group if you can give them some time to heal while you taunt the mob into attacking you. The vampire can be built into a tank if you work it correctly dealing high damage and not dying by getting all his health back in combat.